I'm A Demon?
by Nokari Hozuki
Summary: My birthday..they beat me everyday and got away with it. My ANBU guards simply let them pass and lie to his face saying they were incapacitated. When I became a Genin, it didn't really change. I just got my house broken into and destroyed and everywhere I went "Demon this, Demon that" No more, it's time I go where I'm appreciated. Pairing: Naruto/Fem Kyuubi


My birthday..they beat me everyday and got away with it. My ANBU guards simply let them pass and lie to his face saying they were incapacitated. When I became a Genin, it didn't really change. I just got my house broken into and destroyed and everywhere I went "Demon this, Demon that". Saving their beloved Uchiha, I thought I'd get some kind of appreciation, I was wrong. All I got was a punch in the face, my dreams crushed by my own sensei and to top it all off, they went behind Tsunade's back and banished me for hurting the Uchiha only to make me a missing nin. It's time I get some payback and I know just who to go to.. **Long ass summary, I swear. Anyways. Hey guys! I'll be working on three stories as of now, I already have the other two ready, just need to upload them but for a while, I'll be working on this story. Anyways this story is rated PG-13.**

"Demon! Why is it still here?!" A civilian council member yelled gaining the support of the rest of the council. "It's gaining power it shouldn't have! The Sandaime already made a mistake keeping it alive! The Demon is obviously influencing him!" yelled another council member.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Tsunade radiating enough KI to make Kyuubi flinch alittle "Naruto is a not a Demon! Kyuubi has just been sealed in him, Sarutobi saw it, why can't you?!" she yelled gaining the Shinobi's support "Because Hokage-sama, why would the Yondaime seal the Demon in a boy? Why not just kill it like a smart person would do? He obviously wanted to get rid of this village if he didn't do so." said a smirking Koharu. Tsunade growled in anger "Because Kyuubi would've just been reborn in a matter of days and even if he did kill it, it'd take all his power and Kyuubi would've taken the village with him!" she said trying to stay calm "The Hokage is a demon lover" murmured a council member gaining a few nods but instead of ANBU, we get Naruto?

"For the last time I'm not a Demon! The Kyuubi is sealed in me protected by a seal the Yondaime put on me in order to make sure it wouldn't escape." said Naruto radiating KI at the idiotic council. "It's threatening to kill us! Execute it, ANBU!" yelled a council member as two ANBU popped up behind Naruto "Back... **off**... said Naruto with some Kyuubi's chakra leaking into his voice unintentionally.

Surprisingly, the ANBU knelled infront behind him. "As you say Naruto-sama." shocking everyone. "WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?! HE'S NOT TO BE RESPECTED BUT TO BE EXECUTED!" yelled an irritated Haruno while everyone had to gain they're hearing back.

"Naruto is the Yondaime's heir. We are to abide by his son only, for those were his orders." said the ANBU in unison once again surprising everyone but the ANBU were surprised when Naruto hugged them. "Thanks guys." Naruto said almost crying.

"Grrr...it's corrupting everyone here! We should've told the civilians to burn him alive instead!" said Haruno realizing what she just said and put her hands over her mouth while everyone groaned. "You fucking idiotic banshee! THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD SHUT UP SOMETIMES!" said a council member.

Naruto nodded as the ANBU disappeared then reappeared behind Haruno, "We're going to take alittle trip to Ibiki and Anko." said the Bear masked ANBU queue in Anko. "WOOHOO! WE HAVE ANOTHER TORTUR- Investigation?" Anko trying to calm herself down. Naruto walked up to Anko and whispered in her ear so only the Shinobi and Tsunade could hear it "Make me scream, cough up blood, and show her why we don't annouce my torture as a child.." He said grinning evilly that sent shivers down everyone's spines. "Sure thing foxy, let's go banshee." Anko said as she grabbed her and poofed away.

"Anyways, this council was called not for the wanted execution or banishment of one Naruto Uzumaki but the retreival of one Sasuke Uchiha who left Konoha to gain power at the side of Orochimaru." Tsunade said serious "Impossible, Uchiha-sama was obviously caught in a genjutsu, he would never leave willingly! I bet you the Demon did it to get rid of the person who could finally kill him." said a council member.

"Ha, really funny." said Naruto actually laughing "This isn't a joke boy! You got rid of Uchiha-sama so you could destroy the village!" said the irritated council member "Why would I want to get rid of the teme? He's like a brother to me but we're on different sides. He's a missing nin, I want him back but he'll leave whoever you send after him no mercy." said Naruto with different eyes, they look the eyes of an ANBU Captain, cold and emotionless. "Hokage-sama..it's obvious the Demon had something to do with Uchiha-sama's capture, he must be banished, executed, or at the very least dropped from the Ninja Program!" said the council member.

"Sure..you'd say something like that.." Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at the council member's head who dispelled "Orochi-teme.." Everyone gasped to see an Orochimaru clone dead on the floor "Guards, clear the area!" yelled Danzou while they stood still. "Didn't you hear me? Clear the area!" Tsunade smirked "You must've forgot, I order the ANBU while you order you're Root...Besides they've already checking the village as we speak."

Danzou had a scowl on his face as he poofed away to scheme. "Hokage-sama, should we go after him?" said two ANBU "No, where you follow him, I fear will be the worst place imaginable.." she said as she looked back at the council (You know this part already.) "That's who you're sending?!" THE DEMON?" said a council member "The Demon wants to kill Uchiha-sama, you'd be a fool to let him go!" yelled another council member. Tsunade slammed her hand down "I am the Hokage! You are just advisors but I do not take orders from you! Don't do anything you'll regret or you'll fear my power." said Tsunade making some civilians piss their pants. "Meeting adjourned, dismissed." she said walking with Naruto (You know the battle and everything.)

~ **Konoha Gates~**

Everyone had just came back from the retrieval mission, everyone gathered at the gates waiting to see they're beloved Uchiha, the civilians anyways. The Shinobi wanted to see if they're own were okay. What they expected was horrible. Everyone gasped as they saw the condition the retrieval team were in drastic injuries. Medic nins had arrived and had attended the more seriously injured which included Neij, Kiba, and Sasuke. They saw Shikarumaru was fine along with Akamaru and Chouji, they ignored Naruto as of ordered from the council.

Everyone was calling Naruto a demon and demanded he be executed but that wasn't the worst yet. Sakura ran up to Naruto and slapped him making his flash from red to blue but his pupils were already slit. By then the rest of the civilians had returned and wanted her to kill him, they were ready to attack, the Shinobi tried to stop Sakura but they were incapitated by Kakashi and would remember nothing. Sakura slapped him again and again, this time his eyes were blood red "You said you would bring him back, you've probably killed him you Demon! You promised me you'd bring him back, but you didn't say that you would hurt him! Demon!" said Sakura and was aiming to hit him to knock him out but Kakashi stopped him "I'm ashamed to be you're sensei, Minato gave birth to a demon. You'll never be Hokage not that you had a chance Demon.." Kakashi said as Sakura ran in to knock Naruto out with a heavy chakra induced punch, she hit something cause she felt his face but why was he still standing? The smoke cleared and people saw him gasping with tears coming down his eyes. "You've ruined my dreams..all I wanted was to be Hokage when I grow up to honor my father..That's all I ever wanted!" Naruto shouted radiating more KI and more anger. Tsunade had ran out but she was held back by Kakashi "Kakashi, let me go!" she said trying to get from his grip but to no avail as he was using a genjutsu to hold her in place.

"It's over Tsunade..the Demon will be no more.." he said making her widen her eyes as the council came out "As in order of the Konoha council, the Demon Brat has been stripped of his rank, be banished from Konoha and will be placed in the bingo book as a missing nin to be killed on sight.." said a smirking council member. "Who authorized this?!" yelled Tsunade once she was out of Kakashi's genjutsu. "The civilian council, we don't need you to authorize anything _Hokage-sama_.." Tsunade balled her fist was ready to beat some sense into them but her hand was pulled back to see an infuriated Naruto shaking his head no "Don't do it, you'll regret more than you realize if you do this, it's obvious these maggots worship traitors more than actual heroes. Danzou's in you're obvious right now, he's claimed Hokage spot, they've removed you from office and his Root are going to try and execute the ANBU who like me for me and Shizune-neechan." said Naruto calmly "Then why aren't you pissed?!" said a frantic Tsunade.

"Because.." He grinned, she knew what that grin meant and screams were heard underneath them as foxes rose from the ground holding the ANBU who were loyal to Tsunade, Minato, Sarutobi, and Naruto and Shizune. "How?.. What?.. Why?.. Huh?.." said studdering council members. "You really think I'd leave you idiots here with people who I know trust me and her? You must be retarded..." Naruto said. "Now..to finish what Kyuubi started.." Naruto said as he put everyone in a safe place and marched towards the hospital which was protected by ANBU who saw Naruto as a demon and told him to stop but to no avail, they were ripped apart and he found Sakura, Kakashi, and two Root ANBU guarding Sasuke's room.

"Ooh..lucky me..I get to kill the famous Copy Nin who crushed me..a banshee..and two Root lapdogs.." He said gainging they're attention, all Sasuke heard was screams outside his room before two ANBU masks came tumbling into his room along with Sakura who had been brutally injured and Kakashi who had been ripped apart and his eyes had been ripped from his head "Dobe..you think you can actually defeat me? I'm an Uchiha elite!" yelled Sasuke but Naruto wasn't having it. He just ripped his eyes out watched him scream as he ripped the curse mark seal away and watched Sasuke explode. Everyone saw an explosion and hoped they're precious Uchiha had finally killed the Demon. Yeah..not happening..

He jumped down from the building and landed on the ground and growled shredding all ANBU near him to pieces. "Follow me and you will die.." Naruto said showing them the Sharington eyes. "But how?.. He's not an Uchiha, just a Demon!" yelled a council member who was killed due to a kunai in his head. "These eyes have been ripped from you're precious Uchiha and Hatake..I suggest you get up..you're little banshee's hurt to pieces.." Naruto disappeared laughing into the red smoke.

"He could've been a valuable weapon had you not gone behind and banished him for the Uchiha's mistake.." said Danzou arrived being guarded by an escort of ANBU "Danzou-sama, he's murdered multiple ANBU so far, he's killed Hatake-san and Uchiha-sama. To top it off, Haruno-sama's the only alive person up there." a civilian council member said panicking. "You brought this on yourself when you decided to exile him behind Tsunade's back and expected no consequences, I want his name out of the bingo book, it's bad enough that word has gotten out in minutes of what Konoha's done to him. We've lost everything except Mist's support because they do not know yet." Danzou said shocking everyone. "But they can't do that! Konoha's elite, we cannot fall just because of one Demon Brat!" a civilian said "ENOUGH! You are all wrong..Konoha was elite because of the support Naruto brought in, even Iwa is laughing at us because we abandoned they're killer's son to be a rogue. They know not to approach him but they will attack us along with all our other old allies due to what this village has done to one person." he stated. "Konoha's military is grand and tenfold more powerful, we will not fall to such weaklings that are below us. "Is that what this blasted civilian council has made you believe? We are not invinicible..we are just as weak as all our allies were before they met Naruto. He changed them as we changed him. The only difference is, he wants us dead but not them." he stated once more before he and his Root disappeared to the Hokage Tower to prepare for the incoming war which be only a matter of days.

It had only been a month and supplies were at an all time low, winter rations were gone, disaster rations were gone, only thing standing were the buildings, everyone accused the Shinobi of taking their food, Danzou said this is what they did to Naruto so this is what they'll receive in return.

A few days later, the Fire Daiyamo came only to be almost knocked out by the stinch. He went to the Hokage office to speak with Tsunade only to find Danzou. "So I see what Lady Tsunade said was true, you've taken over and the village will be receiving incoming war in a matter of weeks as a result of what they've done." Danzou nodded as confirmation. I want the ANBU who watched over Naruto outside the Hokage Tower ASAP along with the Shinobi who will admit that they've commited crimes against him, otherwise I will drop Konoha and they will be alone in the war to be demolished." he said in a commanding voice that made Danzou flinch while his Root readied they're weapons for an attack.

He chuckled as his Guardians executed the Root "Worthless, bring all you're Root as well, no one escapes this.." Danzou nodded rapidly scared for his life. A few moments later, there was atleast 200 Shinobi lined up, the Fire Daiyomo chuckled "This isn't all of you're Root, BRING THEM ALL NOW!" Danzou sighed and snapped his fingers as atleast 300 more Root showed up followed by 500 more.

"Is this all he requested?" He asked one of his Guardians as she nodded. "Go ahead.." She did a jutsu send a fireball in the air which only be a flare but for what. Naruto popped out of the fire roaring extending his claws and ripped apart atleast 1000 Shinobi in just two minutes. Everyone stood there shocked..the Fire Daiyamo just had the Demon Brat kill the men they should be honoring.. "HE'S A TRAITOR, ROOT EXECUTE HIM!" 3 more Root showed up "Only 3?.. WHAT?!" Naruto/Fox Form chuckled " **They're dead..Root HQ..destroyed..the rest of the of the ANBU who despised me and my godmother are dead as well..No one will be safe this war coming, I'll see you all in Hell...I'll send you a good word in for Death.. I'll make sure all you're deaths are slow and PAINFUL LIKE YOU MAD MY LIFE!** " yelled Naruto and the civilians were stupid enough to reply "You got what you deserved Demon! Humanity are the ones who are immortal, Demons are just ignorant beings!" yelled a civilian which got everyone to agree. " **The Shinigami have worshipped you pathetic insects because he himself was once human. But you've all grown cocky thinking you're immortal, you worship a traitor like the Uchiha who's done nothing but demand things from others than train and work for it. But people like me, who are different must work for everything. They must be treated lower class, like they're nothing. How the FUCK DO THAT BULLSHIT FUCKING WORK?!** " yelled Naruto at the villagers who now were scared but also angered he'd talk about the Uchiha like that. "The Uchiha clan is immortal with they're Sharington! They are supreme! They must be worshipped!" yelled a civilian who was silenced one a kunai went through his head and returned to it's owner who was the Daiyamo. "You're pathetic.."

He nodded to Naruto who bowed and disappeared to who knows where. He then prepared to make his leave. "Konoha is on it's own, from what I see here, you're all lapdogs who'd rather worship traitors than heroes, you need serious help..not like that'll matter. Jiraiya of the Sannin took his spy network with him yesterday and left Konoha, now I am doing the same, Mist has been notified and had revoked they're peace treaty, enemies were brought together because of Naruto and now they'll unite as one to destroy you.." he said with a monotone voice and looked back at them with emotionless eyes. "This is the end for Konoha..good riddance.." The Daiyamo and his Guardians disappeared in a red smoke.

~ **Kyuubi's Cave~**

"This place is actually comfortable.." Naruto said to himself **_'Of course it's comfortable..it's my place! I'd be here instead of attacking you're village and stuck inside you if it wasn't for that Uchiha..'_** _'So you don't like hanging out with me?..'_ Naruto faked a tear **'No, no Naruto-kun, of course I do!'** _'Too late..I'm already hurt..'_ Naruto said walking inside and laying on the couch and sooner or later falling asleep. **'Time for some revenge..'** Kyuubi said as she made an exact replica of him and he ripped the seal apart freeing her. Naruto suddenly shook awake violently and looked at his stomach, the seal was gone. _'Kiyome?...'_ "Yes Naruto-kun?.." She said making him turn his head and see a gorgeous female fox infront of him...He did the logical thing to do.. Faint.. Two hours later, he woke up to see it wasn't a dream and she was pissed. "Kiyome..whatcha doing out of you're...um..cage?.." Naruto asked blushing.

"Well Naruto-kun, I made an exact replica of you and that ripped the seal.." She stated smiling _'She looks so beautiful..so innocent..I want her but...Damn it Naruto, she probably only sees you ask a brother..Besides with a body like that, how can she not be taken?..'_ He then realized that she could still hear him when he thought..Once again, he fucked up and a fierce blush to rival Hinata appeared on his face. "Aw..you've got perverted things swarming in you're head again.." He smirked at her like she was prey and he was the predator "Naruto-kun?.." she said as she was getting scared and turned on at the same time.

He tackled her and growled playfully and licked her neck causing her to moan slightly. "Naruto-kun..what's gotten into you?.." She said giggling. "You..remember my promise first time we met?" He said.

~ **Flashback: 13 Years Ago~**

He had just been beaten by an angry mob of villagers and on his birthday. He never begged for mercy or cried like they were expecting him to. Another day to the Hospital it is.. Same old, same old. They didn't want to help him but were forced to by the Hokage. This time it was different, he met a fox. "Who are you?...What do you want me with me?..." He said frightended by the giant fox in his mindscape but he didn't know he was in his mind yet. "Hello Naruto-kun, I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune." she said smiling "But you're a girl..everyone always made it as you were a guy.." Naruto said afraid of what she would do. "Of course..the idiots would..Girls can't hold power apparently..Should've just knocked the Yondaime unconscious instead of letting him seal me inside you.." Naruto tilted his head confused. She sighed and explained to him what happended that faithful day, in the end, he didn't hate her like she thought he would..instead he tore some of the seal off to allow her some freedom. He even redecorated his mindscape to be how she liked even if it was girly. "So..what's your name?.." He asked her smiling as he actually felt safe with her more than anyone. "My name's Kiyomi, what's yours?" She said and then asked smiling back "Naruto..I wanna become the next Hokage!" She giggled and knelt down next to him "Naruto-kun..you know these idiots won't let that happen..they look at you as me..they'll do anything to not allow that.." She said with sadness in her eyes "If I can't become Hokage then can I make you a promise?.." He then asked and she nodded "I promise that I will love you like you've never been loved before..and..be..you're.." He started blushing and when she realized what he meant, she started to blush to even with her red fur, it was still visible. "N-Naruto-kun.. We'll see about that when you're older and if you're ready for it..maybe..But in the meantime..to know what you're missing.. I'll fill you're head with perverted images!" She giggled while Naruto gulped and blushed "I'm in for a doozy.." He said as he disappeared from his mindscape. After that day, whenever he had a nosebleed, everyone thought he was dying but really, it was Kyuubi flooding his mind with perverted pictures of him and her making out..and other perverted things... VERY perverted things..

~ **Flashback End~**

"And I gotta get my revenge for all those times..you know that.." He said chuckling while she squirmed underneath him. "Naruto-kun..if we go through with this..you might regret it.." She warned him "I don't care..as long as I'm with you.." He said, his cheeks tinted pink, his breathing rigged, and his eyes hold lust, love, and care. She purred as he rubbed her leg near her wet core and moaned loudly. "Naru-kun.." He chuckled as he slipped one into her, she obviously didn't wear clothes since she was a fox. "Naru-kun!" She moaned as he slipped another finger in her and kisses her neck adding to her pleasure.

She lifted his chin up and kissed him slipping her tongue in his mouth as they engaged in a tongue battle for dominance which ended in a tie, knowing Kiyome wanted to be dominant, he laid on the couch and let her mount him and said he would be submissive for a while. She pulled down his pants and boxers then saw his throbbing cock at it's marvelous glory of 11 inches. "It's..big for you're age" she said kinda disappointed that her chakra only did so much. "This isn't all of it..I held some of you're chakra back.." Naruto said smirking at her blushing figure then released the chakra he held and his cock sprung up at 15 inches almost smacking her face "Holy..shit.." She said before she engulfed it in her mouth "Kiyome-chan!" Naruto yelled as he had lost his breath for minute. She smirked at the affectional suffix and began to pop her head up and down on his cock wrapping her tongue around everything she could trying to suck him dry. "I'm cumming Kiyome-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ejaculated into her mouth and sighed but was rock hard when he saw her swallow down his cum and lick her lips.. "My...my..eager are we?.." She said laughing, her eyes half open, her pupils slit, and her red eyes showing nothing but love and lust.

His next choice made her gasp as he tackles her over and licks her pussy elicting moans from her, "Now who's in control?..." he asked knowing the answer as he stuck his tongue in licking everything in sight and put it two fingers for good measure making her moan at the top of her lungs. She wrapped her legs around his head pushing him in deeper which made her lick even further inside "Naru-kun!" she yelled his name as she ejaculated on his face. He licked some off around his mouth "Wanna taste?.." He said chuckling at her nodding so fast he thought her head would fall off. She started licking his face off and then kissed him, they're tongue battle resumed resulting in Naruto winning.

"Time for the main course.." Kiyome said as she laid back and wiggled her pussy in it's wet glory grinding against his raging cock that twitched at the sight of it "Are you sure?.." Naruto asked making sure she was okay with this "I'll be fine..I promise.." she said, that was all he needed as he slammed into her breaking her barrier causing some tears to fall from her eyes but she nodded, despite the guilt, he continued to slam into her hitting her G-spot everytime elicting painful cries and pleasureful moans from her all at once. Her tails stood up against as she kept getting pounded into nonstop. One thing neither noticed was that both they're eyes turned purple but what shook them out of their daze was Naruto roaring notifying her that he was close to cumming. She flipped him over and started slamming on and off of him elicting some moans from herself and him. Suddenly, that warm fuzzy feeling came back for both of them "CUMMING!" They both yelled as they ejaculated together.

"KIYOME-CHAN!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

They yelled each other's names in unison as they summoned their youki and bit into each other's necks hard enough to almost draw blood. Once the marking was done, Kiyome collapsed on Naruto panting along with me as they intertwined each other's hands and finally fell asleep for the rest of the day unknown to neither of them, Naruto was changing into a fox like Kiyome.

Naruto woke up only to see Kiyome walk in with breakfest and then drop it on the floor in a state of shock, his tails started shaking worried _'Wait tails!?'_ He rushed to the mirror and saw he was just like Kiyome and he had an exact replica of nine tails like her. His fur was white and gold. A strange mix of colors.. He was engulfed in a hug from Kiyome "You look amazing.." she said before she captured his lips in a kiss that made his tails go straight up. As a matter of face, let's go see my your mom says about it.." Naruto said smirking at her. "My mom?.." Kiyome said widening her eyes at Tsunade trying to hit her for turning her godson into a furry pervert. "Let's go Kiyome-hime.." Naruto said then poofed away with her to Tsunade's location which is... Kumo...of course..they do have the best gambling.

~ **Kumo's Bar** ~

After talking with A and Bee, they were allowed in as civilians and they found Tsunade, a few former Konoha ANBU in Kumo ANBU uniforms guarding her from anyone who tried to get close to her. "Baachan!" yelled Naruto and ran up to her giving her a hug before he was surrounded by Kumo ANBU. "Hai?..." He said kinda scared at the same time confused "Naruto?.." yelled an ANBU "How do you know my name?.." he asked "Well..I always remember those blue troublemaker eyes..and who else calls Tsunade-sama that? He's clear." said Yugao as the rest backed off and Tsunade hugged him "I've missed you baka, where have you been?!" she asked with tears coming down. "Well...my appearance for starters..is from a certain..demon..fox.." Naruto said blushing while Tsunade and Yugao's eyes widened. And to top it off, Kiyome poofs in "Naru-kun, you find them yet?" she asked then froze as she saw everyone's eyes on her, most men had lust in they're eyes and they were quickly subdued due to Naruto taking that as an offense "Thanks Naru-kun.." she said "No problem..anyone else wanna look?.." They men looked at the men on the ground in pain and shook they're heads no in a hurry "Good.."

They explained everything that happended and by then the Kumo Shinobi, Yugao, and Tsunade had nosebleeds and the rest of the people had hearts in the eyes mumbling an 'aw'. Now, they just had to deal with annihilating Konoha. Thought she was greatful that Naruto annihilated Danzou's Root ANBU and the traitorous ANBU who hurt him, he knew the civilians still had a way to escape the invasion.

~ **3 Weeks Later~**

Konoha had been invaded, countless Shinobi had been slaughtered, no civilian made it out alive, only the ones Naruto wanted alive were allowed to leave but not without injuries. This included the Civilian Council, Elder Council, and the Rookie Nine.

Naruto had granted people he thought were worthy freedom and they joined him but as far as Ino and Sakura, the Civilian Council, and the Elder Council, they were taken to Kumo and were tortured where they died eighteen years of torture later.

 **Well, I've got a headache now..So..I hope you guys liked this. BAI! :3**


End file.
